Beso, Kisu, Kiss, Baiser
by Elanta
Summary: Drabbles. Porque los besos pueden ser tiernos, divertidos, románticos, salados o dulces, apasionados, raros, sorprendentes, asquerosos...4 más: Onsen, Pesadilla, El Libro e Intruso.
1. Desinfectante

N. de A: Bueno, mi propuesta es que me enviéis retos; vosotros ponéis los personajes y la situación, del beso me encargo yo, que para eso es el título de estos drabbles ;) Acepto todo, incluido shonen ai y shojo ai, ya me encargaré de avisarlo al principio del capítulo para que no lo lea quien no guste de la temática y pueda leer los otros sin miedo de asustarse. XD

Desinfectante 

- ¡Kabutoooooo! -.

- ¿Necesitas algo, Sasuke-kun? -.

- Un bote de desinfectante -.

- ¿...? Ahí encima hay uno, el de la izquierda -.

Sasuke coge el bote y lo vacía entero sobre su cabeza. Kabuto flipa en colores.

----------------FLASHBACK------------------

Sasuke hace meditación para la expansión de su chakra. Una sinuosa mano se desliza entre su pelo mientras unos gélidos labios se posan en su frente, mandando a la mierda cualquier cosa parecida a la "paz interior".

- Sssasuke-kuuun -.

El digno vengador Uchiha se levanta y procede a una retirada estratégica, es decir, huye por patas.

- ¡Kabutoooooo! -.

Orochimaru sonríe.

**O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

N. de A: Vale, quería que el primer drabble fuese cómico, para que se vea que no solo de romance vive esta autora XD.

Ja ne!


	2. Los ninjas no lloran y Cine

**Aviso:** son dos drabbles, el segundoes shonen ai, aunque sea en plan coña, pero son dos chicos así que quedáis advertidos los que no gusten de la temática. ;)

Arigato a todos. Estoy feliz de que la idea de los retos haya tenido tan buena acogida, intentaré cumplir vuestras expectativas. :) Comentarios y contestaciones a los reviews en mi Livejournal, la dire está en mi profile.

**Los ninjas no lloran**

**_Reto de: Moonligth Angel Princess._**

Hinata sintió un violento empujón y su práctica de Ikebana cayó al suelo, arruinada por los chicos mayores que se alejaban entre carcajadas maliciosas. Se arrodilló y miró las flores esparcidas, llorando.

- Mi padre dice que llorar no es de ninjas, que sólo lo hacen los cobardes -.

Ella alzó el rostro y descubrió a un niño de su edad, moreno y de expresión seria; creía recordar que siempre peleaba con Naruto... Uchiha. Tenía razón, ella nunca valdría para ninja, ya se lo repetía su padre una y otra vez, que era la vergüenza del Souke. Empezó a recoger las flores sin dejar de llorar.

- Pero mi madre dice que a veces no podemos evitarlo,así queme contó un truco para no seguir triste -.

La pequeña Hyuuga se sorprendió al notar un ligero beso en la mejilla.

- Ja ne -.

El niño se alejó con las manos en los bolsillos. Hinata siguió recogiendo flores con una alegre sonrisa bailando en sus labios y sus pálidos ojos.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Cine **

**_Reto de: Akari_**

- Daikun, no me abandones -.

- Debo hacerlo Asuka, el ejército me llama -.

Naruto bostezó ampliamente y echó un vistazo a sus compañeros: a su derecha Shikamaru estaba a punto de dormirse y Chouji llevaba desaparecido en busca de palomitas cerca de media hora; a su izquierda Ino y Sakura acosaban a Sasuke, sentado entre ambas cariacontecido.

- ¿Cómo hemos dejado que las chicas nos liaran para venir a ver este tostón de peli romántica? -.

El Nara se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del rubio.

- Ver besarse a otros es aburrido -.

- ¿Acaso tú has besado a alguien? -.

- Contando al Uchiha bastardo, una -.

- Esa no cuenta -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Te caíste encima por accidente -.

- Supongo, pero un beso es un beso¿no? -.

- No -.

- ¿No? -.

- No me hagas explicártelo, sería demasiado problemático -.

- ¿Más que "eso"? – rió Naruto, señalando la pantalla.

- Como quieras -.

Shikamaru le sujetó por la nuca y atrapó la boca del rubio con la suya. Naruto se quedó inmóvil por la sorpresa, aunque permitiendo la intrusión de cierta lengua.

- Eso es un beso – afirmó Shikamaru, dos minutos después, volviendo a hundirse en su butaca como si nada.

- Ahm, vale -. Mirada evasiva de Naruto hacia la izquierda, tropezando con la expresión enojada de cierto Uchiha – _Ains, qué problemático _-.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

N. de A: Espero que os hayan gustado, por fa, dejarme reviews y haréis muy feliz a esta pobre escritora.


	3. Subterfugio, Nubes y Buñuelos

**N. de A: **Siento el retraso. Gomen nasaiiii!

Son tres drabbles, el tercero **yaoi **pero en plan coña total, parecido a los anteriores de Sasuke-Orochipepe o el de Naru-Shika, por si hay gente que no quiere leerlo. Más notas al final.

**OOO**

**Subterfugio **

**_Reto de: Umino Megumi_**

Una chica rubia y un joven pelirrojo entraron corriendo en la oscura calle. La ciudad bajo el control de los ninjas del Sonido se había convertido en una ratonera laberíntica, donde el grupo de Suna y Konoha se había perdido y disgregado.

Ino miró de refilón a Gaara, de cinco posibilidades ¿por qué tenía que haber acabado en su compañía? Le ponía los pelos de punta, con esa carencia de emociones y lo terrible de sus técnicas en combate.

El brazo alzado del pelirrojo detuvo a la Yamanaka en seco; al final de la calle se movían unas figuras, sumando once con los que ya les perseguían. Gaara destapó la calabaza.

- No hagas eso -. Ino se encogió ante la mirada verde – Descubrirás nuestra posición y tendremos un ejército tras nosotros -.

- ¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? -.

Ino se arriesgó a tomarle del brazo y conducirle hasta un lóbrego soportal. Le ayudó a esconder la calabaza entre unos barriles y también se despojaron de las bandanas identificativas.

- Han ido por aquí – se escuchó demasiado cerca.

No había tiempo, sin una palabra, Ino acorraló al chico contra la pared y le besó. Percibió la repentina tensión de Gaara, pero también las manos vacilantes en su cintura que la acercaron un poco más al cuerpo masculino. Ella respondió deslizando la lengua por los labios del pelirrojo, insinuante, notando como se abrían para dejarle paso. El beso perdió entonces su carácter de mero subterfugio, convirtiéndose en algo completamente salvaje y desinhibido.

Una ruda mano apartó a Ino violentamente, la de uno de los ninjas que les perseguían y que topó con una colérica mirada de ojos verdes.

- Molestas – gruñó Gaara.

- Taisuke, deja de incordiar a todas las parejitas con las que nos cruzamos, debemos ir a la puerta norte -.

El ninja se alejó con sus compañeros dejando a Gaara e Ino en una incómoda situación.

- Fue buena idea – musitó el pelirrojo.

- Espero no haberte molestado -.

- Ha sido... inesperado, no desagradable -.

- Me alegro, ahora, si me sueltas, podremos buscar a los demás -.

Ino sonrió divertida al percibir el azoramiento del shinobi de la Arena cuando liberó su cintura. Ya no sentía miedo de él. Quizás no fue tan mala suerte acabar en su compañía.

**OOO**

**Nubes **

**_Reto de: yo misma ;)_**

A Shikamaru siempre le gustó mirar las nubes. Había contemplado millones: esponjosas, grises, rizadas, blancas, vaporosas, tornasoladas... Y le gustaban más los días de viento, porque era como si las escuchase. Cuando su padre le explicó que la niebla eran nubes bajas se sintió muy contento, porque podía olerlas y tocarlas; esa humedad que te helaba los pulmones en invierno o espesaba el aire en verano, siempre atándose al cabello y la ropa.

Un día cualquiera, echado sobre la hierba cerca de la aldea, Shikamaru escuchó pasos. Sería algún visitante, no le interesaba, las nubes eran realmente bonitas esa mañana. Los pasos se dirigieron hacia él y un rostro femenino eclipsó el cielo.

- ¿Qué haces? -.

- Obvio, me gusta contemplar las nubes -.

- ¿Por qué? -.

- Sería demasiado problemático explicarlo -.

Ella sonrió.

- Problemático¿ne? -. Se inclinó y besó los labios del Nara, un beso lento, sencillo pero intenso – Tengo que ver a Hokage-sama, si no es muy problemático para ti, podrías ir a buscarme en un rato -.

Dicho esto el rostro se apartó y los pasos se alejaron. Shikamaru siguió mirando las nubes, pasando la lengua por sus labios, y sonrió.

Las nubes suenan como el viento, resplandecen con todos los colores y formas imaginables, huelen a lluvia y nieve, su tacto es humeado y saben... saben a Temari.

**OOO**

**Buñuelos **

**_Reto de: Jaruka_**

**_Basado en: el capítulo 81 del Anime_**

El objetivo estaba justo frente a ellos, no podían fallar, Itachi y Kisame cruzaron la calle a la carrera, se abalanzaron y... consiguieron la única mesa libre del atestado salón de té. El Uchiha renegado enseguida hizo su pedido, Kisame le miraba sorprendido.

- Eres un maldito psicópata adicto a los dulces¿lo sabías? -.

- Y tú un psicópata con cara de pez, no sé qué es peor -.

El dependiente dejó ante ellos dos tés y una bandejita del más preciado tesoro para Itachi, buñuelos de Konoha. El sharingan, lo único visible de Itachi entre la túnica y el sombrero, daba vueltas como loco. Kisame prefirió no hacer ningún comentario, no se le fueran a cruzar los cables a su compañero y le lanzaba un Amaterasu a la que se descuidaba.

Apenas había comido un par de sus preciados buñuelos, cuando Itachi reparó en la llegada de tres viejos conocidos: Asuma, Kurenai y Kakashi. Oh, sí, y para rematar la jugada también su estúpido hermano pequeño.

Contempló los buñuelos con pena y avidez e hizo lo que cualquier buen adicto a los dulces haría, se metió los diez que quedaban en la boca y salió por patas del local con Kisame pisándole los talones. Resultado: el psicópata más atractivo del Akatsuki ahogándose y el psicópata-tiburón en crisis. Consecuencia: Itachi pasa de su estado de asfixia por buñuelos a otro de asfixia por pescado, y es que el boca a boca es una técnica muy útil si no incluyes una lengua de por medio.

Asuma y Kurenai no tardaron en dar alcance a los dos criminales de rango S, después de todo era muy difícil no escuchar los gritos. Lo demás es historia.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**N. de A: **Primero un comentario para las del Neji-Hina: lo siento chicas, acepto un beso tierno pero no romántico, es que no me gustan como pareja porque lo veo un poco incestuoso la verdad VoV Es que son primos carnales, y lo de relacionarles así me da un poco de dentera.

Bueno, el Gaara-Ino al principio no sabía por donde empezarlo de forma medianamente coherente, hasta que se me ocurrió lo de la misión... y el problema entonces fue que me salió un one shot de más de 10 páginas de word, me ha costado convertirlo en drabble y aún así quedó largo ToT Quizás algún día lo suba.

El segundo lo encontré perdido por mi libreta de ideas, lo tenía desde el verano pasado pero no sabía donde subirlo así que permaneció olvidado hasta ahora. Me gusta mucho la pareja Shikamaru-Temari, les prefiero a ellos aunque no me disguste el Ino-Shika (no te preocupes, Rayka, tengo tu reto, pero era demasiado Shikamaru junto XD)

El tercero... echarle la bronca a Jaruka, que él es la mente perversa XP Me encantó, además encontré explicación a porque Itachi y Kisame pasan de largo por delante del Ichiraku sin secuestrar a Naruto y acaban tomando té a plena luz del día en medio de Konoha, es que parece que van diciendo "mirad, somos un par de encapuchados con aspecto nada sospechoso pululando por la aldea" XD

Contestaré a los reviews en mi blog, aunque no sé cuando. ToT Gracias por anticipado a los que me dejáis, los mensajitos son mi vida.

Ja ne!


	4. Los drabbles que juré nunca haría

**N. de A: **Bien, a este "capítulo" podríamos llamarlo, las viñetas que juré que nunca haría. Debajo de cada una está la explicación a por qué no. El por qué acabaron surgiendo es porque al fin y al cabo cuanto más difícil es el reto mucho mejor para entrenarme, además la gente insistió mucho con estos tres ¬¬

AVISO: EL TERCERO ES SHONEN AI, y no tan en coña como los precedentes.

No podía evitarlo

**Reto de: Nekoi, Robin Hatheleny **

No podía evitarlo. Cada vez que se la cruzaba todo volvía a su mente, insistente, taladrando su conciencia. No podía evitarlo. Vivían en la misma casa, tenían amigos en común, ambos ninjas en Konoha, su padre era su sensei. No podía evitarlo. Recordaba que había intentado matarla. Porque, a pesar de su debilidad e indecisión durante el combate, ella había atravesado más certeramente su corazón con sus palabras que él el suyo con sus manos.

"Porque tú eres el que más está sufriendo, Neji-onisan"

Su mente pareció conjurarla, emergiendo de una de las habitaciones, sonriente hasta que repara en la presencia del muchacho. No podía evitarlo. Quería mirarla, pero se obligó a devolver sus ojos al jardín para no molestarla. Los ligeros pasos sobre la madera se detuvieron justo a su lado.

- Neji-onisan, voy a salir, ¿necesitas algo? -.

- No... nada... Hinata-sama -.

- Volveré pronto, si mi padre pregunta dile que he ido a comprar -.

No pudo evitarlo. Antes de saber lo que hacía, Neji la tomó de la muñeca; ella se mostró sorprendida y ligeramente cohibida.

- ¿Neji-onisan? -.

- Hinata-sama... yo... -. Era ahora o nunca – Lo siento -.

No quería mirarla, no quería ver reproche en sus ojos, u odio, pero tampoco quería dejarla ir y su mano seguía sujetándola. ¿De verdad quería evitarlo? Notó como ella se arrodillaba a su lado y una tímida mano se posaba sobre la suya.

- Quien me hizo daño no eras tú, era alguien consumido por el dolor y la venganza, no necesitas disculparte -.

Neji alzó la mirada; Hinata sonreía con dulzura y comprensión. No pudo ni quiso evitarlo. Se inclinó y atrapó aquellos suaves labios con los suyos. No podía evitar amarla.

N. de A: Bien, digamos que a estos dos juntos los veo un poco (por no decir mucho) incestuosos. Pff, lo que costó.

Arroz

**Reto de: Moonlight Angel Princess**

- ¿Para qué querrá ver el Tercero a Naruto? -.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta de Sakura y siguió con su almuerzo. La chica reparó entonces en algo que despertó el lado más oscuro de su Inner. El Uchiha alzó una ceja, extrañado por la mirada de su compañera, modo violación on.

- ¿Sakura? -.

A modo de respuesta, se encontró con el cuerpo femenino encima, unos cálidos labios posados en la comisura de su boca y el roce de una lengua. El estómago se le contrajo y toda la sangre decidió subírsele a la cabeza otorgándole un bonito color atomatado.

Sakura se apartó y sonrió.

- Tenías un poco de arroz -.

- Ahm... -.

N. de A.: Este me costó muchísimo, sorry, pero soy fan del Sasunaru y juntar a cualquiera de los dos con Sakura se me hace raro (y eso que me encantan los fics Sasusaku de Moonlight Angel Princess)

Apuesta

**Reto de: Nekoi, Aoi-Hikawa, Rayka, Ayus, H-Hinata-sama, Kydre, y otros tantos**

- Hay algo que nunca podrías hacer, dobe -.

- Puedo hacer cualquier cosa, Sasuke-teme, y diez veces mejor que tú -.

- No te creo -.

- Puedo -.

- No estoy tan seguro -.

- Mientras no implique el suicidio voluntario, estoy dispuesto incluso a robarle la ropa interior a Tsunade-baachan -.

- _Eso_ sí es un suicidio, usuratonkachi -.

- Soy capaz de todo, te apuesto lo que quieras -.

- Apostemos pues: si ganas te invitaré a ramen durante una semana, si pierdes serás tú el que me invite a comer a mí -.

- Ja, acepto la apuesta, Sasuke baka -.

- Muy bien, tienes que besarme en la boca -.

- ¿¡Nani? -.

- Dijiste "cualquier cosa" -.

- Sí... pero... -.

- Sabía que no lo harías -.

- Hmpf, lo haré -.

- ¿¡...? -.

Cuatro minutos quince segundos después, tras haber pasado por las fases de beso tímido, profundización y asalvajamiento.

- Naruto -.

- ¿Hm? -.

- ¿Qué te parece empezar por una cena en mi casa? -.

- Vale -.

- ¿No preguntas si hay ramen? -.

- Hoy me apetece otra cosa para cenar -.

- ... -. _He creado un monstruo._

N. de A: Y este no quería hacerle porque está muy trillado y ya tengo el Vidas Paralelas por ahí suelto con mucho más que besos en el cap 4.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Respuestas a los review en mi Livejournal. Gracias por vuestros mensajes y por leerme, os tengo en cuenta a todos, pero mi tiempo es limitado por el trabajo y tengo otros dos fics más en marcha a parte de éste. Suminasen.


	5. Y Cuatro más

**N. de A.:** Weno, que me lo paso bomba haciendo drabbles XD Subo 4 esta vez, porque se me han acumulado seis en la libreta y me daba flojera pasar los otros, ya lo haré la semana que viene XP

**Advertencia yaoi: **el cuarto no es recomendable, aunque sea medio en coña.

Que sepáis que aunque haya hecho un beso de una determinada pareja puedo hacer otro, sólo tenéis que sugerirme otras situaciones y ya está. Tengo 16 peticiones pendientes, puf.

En homenaje a que hoy, 25-5-06, es el Día del Orgullo Friki XD (al menos en Madrid)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kazekage

**Reto de: SaBaKu-No-MiSaKi, Aoi-Hikawa,**

Gaara contemplaba el símbolo de Suna sobre sombrero azul y blanco que sostenía entre sus temblorosas manos. Kazekage. Sentía auténtico pánico ante lo que se le venía encima; una aldea que le odiaba y deseaba su muerte, ahora le erigía como su líder. No fue consciente de la llegada de sus hermanos hasta que unos titubeantes brazos le rodearon, alzó los ojos para topar con el rostro de Temari, una mezcla de temor y cariño; aún le tenían miedo y él no se lo reprochaba, no podía. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud y fue premiado con un beso en la mejilla. Kankuro asistió a la escena con una alegre sonrisa.

- Estamos contigo, hermanito –. Temari colocó el sombrero sobre el cabello pelirrojo.

Gaara asintió y salió a la terraza colmada de luz y del clamor de su pueblo. Nunca volvería a caminar en la oscuridad, porque ahora había gente que le quería.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Terraza

**Reto de: Igni, Lady Uchiha, kisame hoshigaki,**

Odiaba las fiestas, de alguna forma aún no conseguía sentirse cómodo entre tanta gente sin ser observado como un intruso. La puerta entreabierta del balcón se ofreció como vía de escape.

La gran terraza dejaba ver un impresionante panorama de Konoha por la noche, aunque el viento estropeaba un poco el efecto. Se quitó el sombrero ante el peligro de perderlo, fue cuando reparó en una figura femenina que parecía también gustar de la soledad. La joven, ataviada con un radiante kimono violeta de flores azules, apartó algunos furtivos mechones negros de un dulce rostro sorprendido.

- Sumanai, no era mi intención molestar -.

- No molestáis, Kazekage-sama – sonrió ella - ¿No os agradan los bailes? -.

- No, no mucho -. Frunció ligeramente el ceño, ante la familiaridad de aquel rostro.

- Me habéis olvidado – rió suavemente.

- ¿...? -.

- Soy Hyuuga Hinata -.

Fue el turno de Gaara para sorprenderse.

- Supongo que he cambiado un poco desde los doce años -.

- Un poco... el kimono... hum, te favorece -.

Ella se ruborizó.

- Arigato -. Un golpe de aire recorrió la terraza – Yo... hace frío... vuelvo dentro -. Apocada se detuvo junto al ninja de la Arena y le ofreció una mano - ¿Quieres... acompañarme? No es bueno estar solo -.

Gaara esbozó una radiante sonrisa y, tomando la fina mano, la besó.

- Será un honor -.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estilo perruno

**Reto de: Robin Hatheleny**

Hinata observaba apocada como sus compañeros de equipo discutían. Shino le echaba en cara a Kiba que nunca tenía cuidado al entrenar con Akamaru y dañaba a los insectos del entorno, y Kiba replicaba que necesitaban entrenar y no podían tener cuidado de todo bicho viviente.

- Chicos, no os peleéis, ambos tenéis algo de razón – intentó mediar la Hyuuga.

- Hinata tiene razón, pero no soporto tu actitud – gruñó Shino.

- Ah, bueno, es posible que nos hayamos pasado un poco, sin mala intención -.

Akamaru ladró a su dueño y éste asintió.

- Si tú crees -.

Kiba agarró a Shino y le soltó un lametazo en toda la cara, desde la barbilla, pasando por la boca, hasta la mejilla derecha. El Aburame enrojeció y, tras un bramido, salió corriendo en persecución del Inuzuka en un claro intento de homicidio.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la frente.

- Chicos – suspiró, antes de echarse a reír.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Cuestión de Ayuda

**Reto de: Nekoi**

Naruto entrenaba como cada mañana en los bosques de Konoha, cuando reparó en la presencia de un visitante.

- Ohayo Neji, ¿dónde vas? -.

- Ohayo, hay un claro un poco más allá donde suelo entrenar -.

- Me enteré que empezaste a salir con Hinata – exclamó entusiasmado el rubio.

- Sí, es cierto -. Sonrojo.

- Me alegro dattebayo -.

- Pero tengo un problema -.

- Soy tu amigo Neji, si puedo hacer algo para ayudar -.

- El caso es que yo nunca... etooo -. Sonrojo por partida doble – Nunca he besado a nadie... he oído que tú también salías con alguien, pensé que podrías aconsejarme -.

- No hay mucho que contar, juntas una boca con otra y ya está -.

- ¿Pero... la lengua...? -. Neji color tomate maduro.

- A ver, ¿cómo explicarlo? -.

Naruto se rascó la cabeza con aire pensativo. Tras matar unas cuantas neuronas, llegó a la conclusión que no es algo explicable, así que optó por lo más fácil: demostración práctica. Agarró a un desprevenido Neji de la camiseta y tiró, haciendo colisionar sus bocas y que su lengua se enredase con la del prodigio Hyuuga. Neji enganchó la cazadora del rubio, al principio con intención de soltarse, pero cuando Naruto giró la cabeza profundizando el contacto, su mente cedió el control al instinto.

- Y así es como se besa con lengua – sonrió un orgulloso Uzumaki.

- Naruto... -.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? -. .

- ¿¡Nani? – berrido – _Ahora Sasuke sí que me mata dattebayo_ -. ToT

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N. de A.:** Se agradecen los reviews! ;P Los anteriores los veréis contestados en el blog. Gracias a los que paráis dos segundos y dais vuestra opinión, también a los que leéis pero no comentáis... sí, sé que existís por el adorable contador de hits XD


	6. Depresivos

**N. de A: **Aquí está el siguiente cap, se supone que para el jueves ya tendré arreglado el problema de internet, así que intentaré contestar reviews y eso, aunque prometo que he apuntado todos vuestros retos y sigo trabajando en ellos, lo que pasa es que la inspiración viene antes para unos que para otros, el NaruHina se me resiste horrores. ToT Espero que os gusten, porque 3 son muy dramáticos, tenía la semana tonta.

**Aviso:** El cuarto es SasuNaru, aunque creo que os gustará incluso a los que no os vaya el shonen-ai, es un pequeño besito en los labios pero porque no me pegaba un beso en la frente por culpa de la bandana y en la mejilla lo veía ñoño. Pero aún así yo aviso, que no quiero traumar a nadie.

**Gracias:** por todos los reviews que me dejáis, cada vez que alguien dice que se ha reído con uno o que le ha emocionado, me hace muy feliz y mi famélico ego cobra vidilla XD Muchísimas gracias, se os quiere mis queridos lectores (si cuando yo digo que ando trastorná es por algo...)

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Sensei**

**Reto de: moon of blood**

Una Sakura de diecisiete años se sentó desanimada en uno de los bancos del parque.

- Ohayo Sakura¿todo bien? -.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – alzó los ojos sorprendida – Me han pedido unas prácticas en la academia que no puedo hacer, así que no va todo bien -.

- No me creo que la discípula de Tsunade se rinda tan pronto -.

- Digamos que no cuento con los medios necesarios -.

- ¿Cuáles? -.

- Un chico -.

- ¿Ya te han convocado a las clases de seducción para kunoichis? -.

- Sí... –. Sonrojo – y se supone que debo besar bien, imposible si no tengo con quien practicar -.

Sakura notó como su bandana era bajada hasta cubrir sus ojos.

- ¿Qué...? -. Una mano impidió que apartara el protector.

- Tranquila -.

Sintió un cálido aliento acariciando sus labios antes que una boca se posase sobre la suya. La pelirrosa dio un pequeño botecito en el banco por la sorpresa, aunque enseguida entendió y entreabrió los labios para permitir a su antiguo sensei seguir con la improvisada clase particular.

- ¿Bien? – escuchó preguntar a Kakashi tras un rato de práctica.

- Hai -. Sakura sonrió pícara – Pero creo que necesito entrenar mucho para alcanzar el nivel requerido -.

- Entrenaremos cuanto necesites -. Tono de voz divertido.

- Arigato, sensei -.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Destino de Fuego**

**Reto de: Aoi-Hikawa **

Todo ser humano llega al mundo con un propósito, eso creo. Algunos lo llaman destino, hado, fortuna o fatalidad; todos diferentes, todos uno solo. Y ahora contemplo con mis propios ojos el mío, en el ojo del huracán que es esta batalla, en esta noche iluminada por las llamas y colmada por los gritos. Mis manos se mueven formando los sellos que han de invocar al viejo cascarrabias Gamabunta.

- Sensei... no... -.

Mi antiguo alumno me sujeta de la túnica, a su lado, un afligido Sandaime sostiene en brazos un pequeño bultito envuelto en una manta. Remuevo el cabello gris del joven anbu, estrecho la mano del anciano Hokage, y beso la cabecita rubia entre las mantas.

- Encuentra tu propósito, pequeño, sé un héroe para esta villa -.

Me alzo a lomos del señor de los sapos, en el ojo del huracán que es esta batalla, en esta noche iluminada por las llamas y colmada por los gritos, miro cara a cara a la muerte y sonrío, porque para esto he nacido: vivir y morir por la aldea... mi propósito... mi destino de fuego.

N. de A: A las alturas que estoy del Manga, no sé yo si Yondi será el papá de Naruto, es demasiado obvio por lo del parecido físico pero Kishimoto es muy enrevesado, así que he preferido dejar un poco en el aire ese tema.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Demonio**

**Reto de: Akari**

Ino se sujetaba el brazo herido, apoyada contra una pared, contemplando la muerte y destrucción que imperaban en el pequeño pueblo. Perdida, magullada, vacía. No había llegado a tiempo, lágrimas de impotencia escaparon de los ojos celeste. Fue cuando sintió una mano cerrarse en torno a su cuello y empotrarla contra el muro que le servía de apoyo; incrédula, observó a su atacante.

- ¿Sasu...? No... tú... – se corrigió al instante, tras reparar en la túnica negra de nubes rojas – Uchiha Itachi -.

Sintió como caía al interior de la espiral negra de aquellos ojos rojos, a un mundo de pesadilla y horrores, donde las preguntas se sucedían eternamente igual que los castigos por no responder a ellas. Konoha, búsqueda, Naruto, Orochimaru, odio, Kyuubi, Sasuke, Akatsuki, Jiraiya. Ino gritó en la desolación, pero no habló, antes la muerte que traicionar a los suyos. Y la pesadilla se desvaneció.

- Buena chica, estúpida, pero buena al fin y al cabo – susurró una sensual voz junto a su oído, para después sentir unos labios probando los suyos.

La presión en su cuello desapareció y cayó al suelo, los ojos abiertos, el alma desgarrada. Allí la encontraron sus compañeros horas después, una muñeca abandonada entre cadáveres y ceniza.

- Ino, Ino¡responde¿Qué ha pasado? -.

- Un demonio me besó -.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ame (Lluvia)**

**Reto de: Mío por fase depresiva T-T**

Siempre llueve. Como si los cielos quisieran lamentarse por mi existencia, por mis tribulaciones, y por mis actos. Mamá decía que llovió el día que nací, que por eso mis ojos eran grises y no negros como los de mi hermano. Recuerdo que aquella noche brillaba la luna para diluviar al día siguiente; aún siento el frío, el agua que calaba mis ropas, la cortina de lluvia que cubría el barrio Uchiha como si quisiera ocultar el horror a ojos humanos y limpiar las calles de sangre, y había sido tanta la derramada, de ese rojo intenso y estremecedor que poseían los ojos de Itachi.

Siempre llueve. Incluso ahora, arrodillado frente a tu rostro, el universo entero parece llorar por lo que te he hecho, por intentar matar a la única persona que realmente me ha importado desde que perdí a mi familia. Mis labios se posan sobre los tuyos; frío, sal y agua sobre calor, sangre y fuego.

Siempre llueve, Naruto. Por eso, si volvemos a encontrarnos, ruega para que reine el sol... con un poco de suerte, estaré muerto.


	7. Raros

**N. de A:** Por fin actualizo, lamento el retraso, pero ni tiempo para escribir drabbles tenía. Hay un par de besos chicoxchico pero son totalmente en coña, así que no os preocupéis los que reneguéis del shonen ai.

**Gracias** de nuevo por leerme, me entusiasma ver que os emocionáis y reís con mis drabbles, que es lo que importa. En especial agradezco que mucha gente que no le gusta el yaoi leyera el de "Ame" y me dejase su opinión.

**Los dos primeros se los dedico a mi amiga Irene**, que hoy cumple años y son los que ella me propuso, asias por soportar mi vicio por Naruto y que cumplas muchos más XD.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Onsen**

**Reto de: Netupyr**

"…_te contaré algo interesante, Naruto-kun. Tan sólo una vez Jiraiya ha estado al borde de la muerte. Tenía los brazos y seis costillas rotas y sus órganos internos estaban muy dañados, dicen que fue porque Tsunade-sama le pegó con su fuerza sobrehumana. Lo que estás pensando hacer ahora mismo, él cometió el error de hacerlo…"_ Yamato a Naruto. Manga nº 286

Un joven de cabello blanco se dedicaba a su pasatiempo favorito: espiar onsen (baños). Aunque esta vez podía considerarse una misión de rango A, no por nada su objetivo era la mujer más peligrosa de los países ninja. Evadir a la vieja que custodiaba la entrada fue fácil, cruzó los silenciosos pasillos y salió al onsen femenino por una ventana lateral. Los hados, o la mala leche de Murphy, quisieron que nada más pisar el suelo una figura emergiera de las aguas.

- Santo Hokage -. Cara de alucine.

- ¡Ji-rai-ya! -. Cara de homicidio inminente.

La muchacha rubia salió del agua, cubriéndose apenas con una toalla, y los hados, o la mala leche de Murphy, le hicieron pisar una pastilla de jabón, resbalar y darse de bruces contra el ninja de pelo blanco. Un cuerpo sobre otro. Una boca sobre la otra.

- ¡JI-RAI-YA! -.

Ruido de masacre a gran escala.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pesadilla**

**Reto de: Netupyr**

Naruto retrocedió hasta que su espalda topó con la fría pared, sin perder de vista en ningún momento a aquel que le tenía acorralado.

- Orochimaru… devuélveme a Sasu ¿¡hmpf!? -.

Labios fríos sobre los suyos, esa lengua larga y sinuosa entrando en su boca…

- ¡¡¡GYAAAAAAAAH!!! -. Grito de pánico que despierta a toda Konoha a las 4 de la mañana – Joder, menuda pesadilla. Tanto buscar a Sasuke me está trastornando -.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**El Libro**

**Reto de: Nekoi** (aunque sé de más de 1 que tb le gustará XD)

Sai cerró el libro y abandonó la biblioteca con expresión ligeramente confusa.

- ¡Eh, Sai! -.

- Ohayo Naruto-kun -.

- ¿Otra vez en la biblioteca? Deberías pasar más tiempo fuera, aprenderías más -. Naruto arrugó el entrecejo – Como con los apodos -.

- Quieres decir que practique -.

- Sí, tanto leer te fundirá el cerebro. Si quieres aprender a relacionarte con la gente, lo mejor es que lo intentes por ti mismo -.

El ninja moreno le observó pensativo unos instantes. El portador de Kyuubi le devolvió una mirada curiosa. Entonces, Sai se inclinó y cubrió los labios de Naruto con los suyos, tal y como aparecía indicado en el libro que llevaba bajo el brazo. Naruto se puso blanco, luego rojo y, por último, cayó en la cuenta de apartarse.

- ¿¡Pero tú qué lees dattebayo!? -.

Sai le mostró el libro con una sonrisa.

- Kakashi-sensei dijo que era perfecto para aprender de relaciones humanas -.

- Voy a matar a ese pervertido de profesor que tenemos – gruñó Naruto mientras contemplaba la portada del "Icha icha Paradise".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Intruso**

**Reto de: Hana no Sakura**

Esa noche Hinata y Kiba custodiaban una parte de la muralla.

- ¿Has oído eso? – inquirió la Hyuuga.

- Hum, no, nada, y Akamaru no parece haber detectado nada -.

- Si no te importa, bajaré a echar un vistazo -.

- Vale, grita si necesitas ayuda -.

Hinata descendió del parapeto y activó su Byakuugan para examinar los alrededores, así descubrió a la persona que caminaba hacia ella emergiendo de los árboles.

- ¿Naruto-kun? -.

Era él, pero no lo era. No sólo por el chakra que sus ojos veían, también por una poderosa aura amenazante que flotaba en torno al chico rubio. Sus pulmones se llenaron de aire para gritar, pero aquel Naruto la alcanzó en apenas un latido de corazón y le impuso silencio con su propia boca.

- ¿Hinata, estás…? -. Kiba avistó a la parejita e hizo mutis por la izquierda.

La chica notó como la técnica de henge se diluía y el cuerpo de Naruto daba paso a uno más adulto de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

- Buena chica – fue lo último que escuchó antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando sus pálidos ojos se abrieron, gritó. Varios ninjas, entre ellos Kiba, aparecieron.

- ¿Qué pa…? -.

- Itachi… ¡Uchiha Itachi está en la aldea! -.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**N. de A.:** Prometo que tengo apuntados todos los retos que me habéis hecho pero la creatividad andaba floja, (Elanta echa un vistazo a la libreta) por no hablar de lo raritos que son algunos retos ( ¿KankuroKiba? O.o) y que se me acaban las ideas para que Itachi bese a la gente v.v

**Andrew**, no hay problema en que toméis la temática de los drabbles para Harry Potter, encantada de inspirar a más gente :)


End file.
